Eye Of The Storm
by Jackie Winters
Summary: After Blakk returns from the Deep Caverns , the Shane Gang must continue the battle they've fought so many times before ... (Review and leave ideas! Always up for one shot ideas for my oc!)
1. Chapter 1

''Dr. Blakk...'' breathed Elina as the portal closed , allowing no escape for th eDarkbane .She felt Eli's grip around her tighten as she fought back the urge to scream in horror at the worst threat to have ever lived in Slugterra return .

''Ah the Shane Gang...How nice of you to come and see my arrival...'' he cackled .Blaze growled and was ready to fight , but Twist had destroyed Elina's blaster during her capture earlier in the day .Eli glared at him and grabbed his blaster , already fitted with it's accelerator to Mega-Morph his slugs .She took a deep breath and used all the energy she could to summon her powers .Her friends fired Mega-Morphs at Blakk and his apprentice while she used her flame powers to create fireballs .Just as she finally got a clear shot at both her powers faded away from exhaustion .

''Oh Floppers..'' she muttered when suddenly a head splitting pain went through her brain .Blakk , noticing her moment of sudden weakness , fired a ghoul at her .Elina got out of the way , but not soon enough as Blakk suddenly fired a ghoul at her .The Grimmstone cut her skin and she collapsed from the dark energy mixing with her positive light energy .

''Elina!No!''Eli shouted and picked her up .He wiped off the small cut before it got worse and watched with anger as Blakk and Twist vanished from sight thanks to Loki .He turned his attention back to Elina and his head shot up when he heard a familiar chirp from behind him .The young Shane looked back and broke into a smile at the sight of Doc , his old healer slug .

''Doc!Boy am I glad to see you again!'' he said on the verge of tears .He'd seen what some ghouls can do upon hitting a slinger and with Elina being descended from the Enchantress whom created the slugs , her life was at stake .The Boon Doc squealed and jumped on her heart , his healing energy spreading all over her till any remaining ghoul energy vanished .

''*Groans*E-Eli?'' she mumbled , her eyes half closed .He gasped in surprise and held her closer to him .She began crying and put her arms around his neck .

''Eli...I'm scared...If Blakk ghouls slugs again...all we did will have been for nothing...''

* * *

Watching with worry filled eyes , Elina looked at what was on the Slugnet .People had already found out that Blakk had some how managed to escape the Deep Caverns and was trying to get the money to make more ghouls then the ones he already had , which was roughly over 100 .She closed the small computer and looked outside with tearful eye .

''Elina?'' She didn't even look back and sighed .

''I'm fine Eli...The ghoul energy was erased by Doc and I had Helia do the same thing...'' she explained to Eli as they sat on her bed .He looked at her sadly

''I-I know...I guess I just let my lo-_worry_ get the best of me...''he said .He mentally slapped himself for almost saying he loved her .He had to keep it a secret till the time was right or else she might not feel the same .

''Relax E...I can't believe I fell for one of Twist's illusions...What's worse...H-He kissed me..to try and convince me he was you I guess...'' she said with a shaking voice .His eyes widened .

''H-He ki-kissed you?And faked he was me?Oh Elina I'm really sorry...I-''His words were cut short as warmth spread through his lips .Elina pulled away after a minute and cried softly .

"How could I be so foolish? I fell for it so easily!" She muttered to herself .He put his arms around her and brought her head to his chest .She listened to his heartbeat as it thundered in her ears .She moved away from him and suddenly recalled something Twist had said about her .

"Um Eli? You didn't by any chance hear what Twist said I was to you did you?" She asked , suddenly extremely nervous .Eli blushed and realized in a split second what she meant .

"Oh...He said you were...m-my girlfriend..." he said with a sheepish smile .She held his hand and looked deeply into his hypnotic baby blue eyes .She tried her best to not read his mind with her bothersome psychic powers and overpowered the feeling .Her eyes went wide as she suddenly realized she was only inches away from his lips .She let out a tiny gasp and moved away in a flash .She hid her face in her knees , wrapping her arms around them q

"S-So...Am I? Am I your...your girlfriend?" She asked him with a heavy heart .She knew it wasn't the greatest idea to ask THE Eli Shane if he actually wanted her to be his...his girlfriend! Only a girl who could be his perfect match could ever b-

"Yes...You are..."Her head shot up and she saw the looks on all of her slugs faces at the sudden confession from the Shane .

"I...I am?"He smiled and got closer to her .A mischevious grin appeared across his lips .

"Is this proof?" "Is what proo-" Her words got cut short as her lips met his in an instant and a feeling of love , worry , and all he ever felt for her washed over her , making her heart beat faster than ever before .She pulled away with a reddened face and hid her face .

The next day they all headed to Caverna Mall Cavern to buy more gear since Blakk's sudden arrival back in Slugterra .The gang however was instantly mobbed by crowds of fans and camera crews .They shot questions left and right at them .One of the pushed through all the mess and held a mic and spoke into a camera , looking at Eli and Elina .

"My name is Alexa Bell reporting live from Caverna Cavern where we have finally caught up with the beloved Shane Gang .Here is the leader Eli Shane and slug expert Elina Shane-"

"It's Shae actually .Small but significant difference ," sighed Elina

"My mistake .As I was saying ...Rumors have been storming around Slugterra for weeks about the possible girlfriend of Eli Shane .Tell us Eli , who is this girl?"asked the reporter and turned the mic to Eli .Elina blushed and gave him a helpless smile .She mouthed for him might as well tell and he nodded .

"While I am kind of bothered by the fact people have been thinking I was dating a model or actress...I'm not. I...I like Elina actually..."The crowd gasped and cameras turned to look at the navy haired girl .She felt her face redden and waved shyly at them .

"Is this true Miss Shae? Do you have any affection for Eli Shane?" Asked Alexa .Elina bit her lip as she was given the mic .

"Um...y-yes..It is true... I do like Eli and we are boyfriend and girlfriend I guess..." she stuttered without meaning to .

"And how long have you two lovestruck slingers been an item?" Asked a different reporter .Eli held her hand as she grew even more nervous .

"We just recently began dating actually...about a day or two.." he answered , seeing how flustered she was getting .

"Oh...but sources have been telling us that you have been together for longer than that! One person reported seeing you kiss Elina a month ago so it has been asumed you've been together that long..."They exchanged looks and then looked at the reporter .

"What? No no no...you must be confused .Eli has only kissed me since we began dating .He never kissed...oh..."Her eyes widened as she remembered the kiss on the cheek from the first time they beat Dr .Blakk .That must have been it!

"There you have it folks! A relationship in progress! Now to close off this live broadcast , a kiss from our new couple !"Eli blushed and quickly kissed her on the cheek and the crowds melted away...


	2. Chapter 2

''Where is the darn thing?!'' she muttered , looking under her bed .

''Where's what?'' asked a voice .She yelped and her head shot up , hitting herself on the bed .

''Oww!Very funny Trixie!'' she grumbled and came out from beneath , rubbing her forehead .

''*Giggles*S-Sorry Elina!'' laughed the redhead .Elina rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the floor .Blaze hopped on her shoulder and chirped in her ear .

''Nothing?But I know it's here Blaze!'' she sighed and held the Infurnus slug in her open palm .Trixie raised an eyebrow before asking .

''What exactly did you lose?''Elina blushed and smiled sheepishly

"Just an old gift...Will gave it to me before he...before he disappeared .It's a small box that inside...holds something he said I would open when I turned 15...He never told me what it was...And since I'm already 15..I think it's time I open it .But only problem is I can't find the gosh darn box!"she said , sticking out her tongue in annoyance at the end .A chirrup caught their attention and they saw Harmonia , Elina's Harmonic slug , pointing inside a doorway .Elina gasped .She knew this room like the back of her hand and never noticed that door .

"Are you sure it's in there Candy?" Asked Trixie , using the nickname she'd given the sweet and caring slug .Harmonia nodded and let out another sweet chirrup .Both girls looked at each other and walked towards the dark door .Elina gulped and slowly opened the door...when suddenly two arms opened it and grabbed her .

"BOO!"she heard the figure shout , causing she and Trixie to scream .They stopped at the sound of laughter and the arms holding Elina let her go .

"Ha! Gotcha!" Laughed Eli. Elina crossed her arms and laughed sarcastically

"Very funny Eli...but I will get back at you for it!" She giggled .Burpy hopped up and pointed inside the door .She looked inside and found a box with the Shane symbol drawn on the top .Eli looked at her confused .

"What's that? And why does it have the Shane star?" She sighed and fought back tears .

"Your dad gave it to me when I was 10...before he disappeared that is...he said to open it when I was 15...and I guess it's time I do.." she said and they all walked to the living room .They all sat together in the living room , the slugs on the coffee table .Elina took a deep breath and opened the lid to find a one of a kind blaster inside the old box .

"No way! That's an Energizer Quickfire ES! No one has ever had the guts to make or fire one!" Explained Kord .Elina gasped and looked back inside the box to find even more gear .Once she finished taking out the gear-blaster mods ,slug shells , a couple guides ,- she found a letter at the bottom .

_Dear Elina ,_

_Inside this box , you will find all you need to become a slinger .All I taught you will help you stay out of trouble and keep safe .If Eli ever does meet you down in Slugterra , show him the box and this letter so he knows you will always be ready to help him . I hope you become a incredible slinger ~_

_Will_

Elina dropped the paper in her hands and covered her mouth as tears fell .Eli picked up the letter from his father and read it .He looked at Elina as he realized that his father had meant for them to meet all along .

"Wow...I...I don't believe this...Your dad wanted us to meet Eli ," she cried .She looked up at him , still wiping away her tears .He wiped them away and put his arm around her shoulders .

"Great! So even my dad wanted to set us up!" He joked .Laughter rose up in the hideout at the joke .Blaze jumped around gleefully and jumped right into Burpy , causing both Infurnus slugs to fall off the table .

'_OUCHIE!'_ she squealed .Burpy laughed a little and helped his best friend up .She smiled and gave him a hug , causing a light blush on his cheeks .Elina giggled ._  
_

"Looks like somebody else also has a tiny crush!" Laughed Eli .Burpy growled and squeaked indignantly , crossing his tiny arms and hopping away .

"Oh relax B! Not such a huge deal! Everyone has had a crush! From the fleeting crush to well...um..." she looked at Eli out of the coner of her eye and he laughed softly .

"To the one that turns into an actual relationship?" He finished for her .She nodded and ignored the 'ooh's and 'aww's from her slugs and friends as he placed a small kiss on her cheek .She picked up her new blaster and smiled .Her old one had an unexpected replacement that fast! Blaze hauled an accelerator ovr to her slinger .

'_Let's see if it can handle a Mega-Morph Ellie!'_Blaze squeaked and pointed outside .Elina grinned and ppcked up the female Infurnus .

"You sure about this Blaze? What if this new blaster ends up hurting you?"Blaze scoffed at her slinger/life long BFF .She was a Mega-Morph Infurnus already! She'd been fired by a catapult, a slingshot , and every blaster she'd ever seen! This was gonna be a walk in the forest!Elina rolled her eyes and they all headed out the door to try out Elina's new blaster .She loaded Blaze in before activating the accelerator mod .

"Here goes nothing..." she whispered before pulling the trigger .Blaze shot out of the blaster and went into her ultimate power state , trailing a fierce blue inferno of flame behind her .They all watched her with awe before she flew back to Elina and reverted to her protoform .Her markings stopped glowing after a couple seconds and she chirped excitedly to the gang .

"I'm guessing you liked my new blaster then huh?" She teased her BSF .Blaze nodded and hopped on her shoulder .Eli faced her and took her hand with a smile .

"Blakk doesn't stand a chance as long we all stick together...United we stand but divided we fall...and we are never gonna be divided from the looks of things!"


	3. Chapter 3

Twist smirked as he watched the replay of the news cast on his laptop .

"So? He admits he and the Shae chick are dating huh? Blakk will wanna hear this..." he said with a dark the small computer , he headed to the office of his boss .Blakk at at his desk , working on a plan to earn back the money he lost .

"Whar is it now Twist?" He asked without an upwards glance at his apprentice. Twist simply replayed the news cast about the Shane Gang and watched as a malicious grin slowly appeared .

"Very well dine Twist .If we can somehow keep that accursed girl away from the Shane boy , he will do anything to get her back!Begin making plans for her capture..."Twist stopped the video and looked at the picture of Elina with an evil grin .

"Alright!Alright! I'm up guys!" She groaned , rubbing her eyes .Her slugs chirped in annoyance at her until she fully woke up .

"Guys! It's not even light out! I get you like a morning fire first thing in the morning but when there's no light outside!? Forget it guys! Add the fact I'm beat? Good night!"she explained and covered her face with her sheets .She fell back asleep and woke up when a hand shook her .

"Ugh! Five more minutes please..." she groaned sleepily .Eli laughed and took away her pillow and sheets , making her fall out of bed in her tank top and shorts .

"Wah! Oww! Eli! What was that for!?" She complained playfully as he helped her up .He laughed and looked at her pj's.

"Nice pj's Elina!And I had to wake you up somehow!"She blushed and grabbed another pillow , hitting him. He stumbled back and spit out a couple feathers .

"That's for the wake up call!" She warned and kissed him on the cheek ,"and that's an I'm sorry , " He blushed and gave her a smile .

"Now get out so I can change!" She laughed , and pushed him out the door .She opened her closet and grabbed her pair of jeans with knee pads , her usual navy orange and white V-neck shirt , her boots and gloves .Once she got changed she headed downstairs to eat , She gagged at the scent of insect cooking .She looked at the direction of the kitchen and lost her appetite instantly at the sight of bugs for breakfast .

"Oh come on! No offense Pronto but at least once can we have a bug free meal?" Asked Kord .Elina nodded in agreement and pushed away her plate .She went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple instead .

"Hey Elina? I wanted to ask if you'd help me with a video on slug elements?" Asked Trixie .Elina froze for a second .

"M-Me? Why not Eli or Kord? They can do a much better job than I can ," she said nervously .Trixie looked up at her friend .

"Well , Kord left to the forge to see how the repairs are going and how he can help , and Eli...well...the watchers of my videos actually wanna see you! They wanna know what Elina Shae can do!"She pulld out her camera and focused the lens on the navy haired girl .Elina covered the lens of the camera with her hand .

"Cut it out Trixie! Sorry to disappoint them but I am not gonna appear on camera. No way am I gonna reveal my slinging secrets!" She laughed and ran away from Trixie .Spinner and Anatsi laughed and spun a quick web on the floor .As Eli walked past , Elina tripped on the web and both fell to the floor .Elina turned red when she found herself beneath Eli .He blushed and got up .He gave her his hand and helped her get up from the floor .Ana giggled and high fived Spinner .Elina looked at the Arachnets .

"Don't think I didn't see you two...I will punish you later Ana..but for now you're off the hook girl ,"She looked up to her boyfriend-it was still odd for her to think of him as that!- and gave him a kiss on the cheek .

"I'm going to check on the slugs in the forest ok Eli?They might wanna join us and if not they can show us some hiding places incase we ever have to leave the hideout and go undercover .Speaking slug has it's perks , especially when you have powers !" She laughed .Eli rolled his eyes and kissed her .

"Ok lovebirds! Who's gonna help me in the video?" Asked Trixie .They pulled away from one another and blushed .

"Ha ha ha , Beatrice...Now give me that picture!" She ran after her while Eli and the slugs laughed .

Twist watched in disgust as Elina kissed Eli .What the heck did she see in him!? His father was the reason he was all alone! And so was she...but that one was caused by his boss...A grin appeared as he watched her speak to her slug .Such a perfect girl ; a talented slinger , great connection to her slugs , good voice , skilled reflexes , beauty...why couldn't she be his!? Why did she pick Eli Shane?!

"Whatever...if Blakk's idea works , I'll be her new boyfriend in no time..."Loki growled in agreement as the two left in a flash...


	4. Chapter 4

Elina tossed and turned in her sleep , mumbling bits and pieces of words .Her eyes were shut tightly .Her hands gripped the bed like it would give way beneath her .

"E-E-El-l-li?...P-Ple-Plea-lease...d-do-don't l-le-leave me..." she managed to get out before she felt someone pick her up and caress her face , wiping away the tears marking her tanned skin .Her eyes slowly opened to see Eli looking down at her with worry .She fought back the urge to cry , but gave in when he brought her head to his chest .

"IIt's ok...You're safe Elina...I've got you..."The words echoed in her ears like music .All she needed to hear was that for her heart to skip a beat .She looked into his eyes with a weak smile .

"I-I k-know...I just had a nightmare Eli...You can go back to bed..." she said and got out of his arms .He smiled and fell back on her bed .

"Great! Cause I am beat!" He joked and closed his eyes .She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her biggest feather pillow and hit him .

"Not here! In your own room you goof! Out!" She giggled and pushed him off her bed .He laughed and as she was about to shut the bedroom door on him , stole a kiss and ran .She stood frozen for a second before smiling and going back to bed .The next day she woke up and took a quick shower .She dressed in an orange hoodie and knee long shorts with her boots .The hoodie wasn't huge on her and was somewhat close to her skin , giving her a sleek look .She looked around and saw no one was awake .She slipped out the door to the garage to mount Luna .As she was about to climb on , someone turned on the lights .

"Going somewhere?" Asked a dark voice .She froze and gave a small gasp .She knew that voice well enough to know who it was .

"Twist..."He grinned and faced her with a cheeky smile .

"The one and only sweetheart...Whatdaya say you and me go and ride in to the forest alone?It'll be fun..."he suggested and reached for her hand .She moved out of reach and grabbed her new blaster from the strap around her right leg .

"In your dreams Twist! You are a traitor! I know you want revenge , but you should just let it go!That was in the past! No one-not even Will-knew that would happen! I'm sorry you lost your dad ok?" She snapped at him ,"But I'm not sure if I should be sorry for all you have done! Causing betrayal and misery to all!? That's the work of someone who has no heart!"She took out a special slug shell with a small wall inside it .Inside the tube was Tui and La , her Yin-Yang slugs .They growled at the trickster and jumped into the special tube .Elina loaded it and aimed at him .

"Now unless you want my buddies here to get fired and give you a good beat down I advise you leave! NOW!"A flame sparked inside the black pupils of her eyes .He stepped away and left .

"No matter Shane chick..I'll see ya round cutie!" He called out before disappearing .She growled under her breath .

"For the millionth darn time! Shae! Not Shane! Geez!" She looked at her slugs as they jumped out of the tube .

"We sure showed him huh guys?"she asked her twin slug brother and sister .

_'We absolutely positively did Elina!_' chirruped Tui , La's twin sister .He grumbled but agreed with his sister(for once might i add!)Elina laughed and climbed on her white and turquoise tigress mecha .

"Come on guys!Time for some training then I promise you can go ahead and have fun all you want!" She said in her second tongue .She recieved excited and agreeing chirps in response when the door opened to reveal Eli and Kord .

"Aww Floppers...Busted again..." she muttered .Kord laughed .

"Tried beatin us to the training grounds again didn't ya? Come here!"He caught her in a playful headlock and ruffled her hair .The navy blue locks had grown longer over the past two years she'd been with them . It reached a little bit more than where her shoulders were , but still quite short compared to other girl's hair .

"H-Hey! Cut it out Kord!" She managed to say between giggles .He stopped and she blew the large bangs away from her sparkling eyes .

"I tried...but we kinda had an unannounced guest-Twist came here .Thankfully though , he's gone now ."

"TWIST!? He was here!?" Eli nearly screamed .She cringed and nodded .She knew they were rivals but ever since the return of Dr .Blakk , he'd become a menace and Eli had grown worried he would take her away .She was worried too .

"Eli calm down .He left .Tui and La gave him a good scare so he-"Her words were cut short by a quick touch to her lips , making her flush a deep magenta. He looked up at her with worry filled baby blue eyes .

"Elina...You know I like you , and since most of the people of Slugterra know , Blakk could find out...It'd tear me apart if he did something to you..."She felt like her heart was in her throat .She hadn't remembered that...and she didn't want to either .

"I'm not going to be taken away any day by anyone or anything Eli .I will always stay with you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes widened .She wanted to scream , but she couldn't find her voice at all .Once she did she shouted his name .

''DADDY!

* * *

Elina shot up in her bed as the nightmare ended .She'd been dreaming of her father for a month now and it was always a battle of him and Dr . Blakk...the one that ended his life...She fell back on her pillow and looked at the ceiling .

''I miss you dad...I can't believe I..I never got to say goodbye...'' she cried softly .She glanced at her clock and gasped .It was 10:15!She'd slept in late!She changed quickly and rushed outside to meet her friends .

''Oh my god!I'm so so so sorry!I had a bad um dream again guys!'' she apologized .They all looked at her in worry .

''Again?That makes it 30 bad ' dreams ' so far!'' said Kord .She nodded and pushed her hair back .Blaze rolled her eyes and chirped in her ear .

''What!?No!I am _NOT_ telling them!'' she whispered to the Infurnus .Blaze glared at her .

'_Elina Shae!Tell them!They care!Eli does and Kord , and Trixie-'_

''Ok ok!I will...Later ,'' she sighed and mounted Luna .Blaze face palmed as they left to a cavern for ghoul patrol .Elina sighed in relief at the few ghouls .

''Blakk must be under a budget .Only seen around 100 ghouls so far!'' she explained to Eli .

''I know!Last time he had around half a thousand!'' Eli said to her .She looked out of the corner of her eye and swore she saw someone watching them .

''Um...I-I gotta go guys...I have to...um head home for something...''She stuttered and rode away .She stopped some hundred yards away and finally saw who had been watching them .Her eyes widened in fear .

''Twist..''she breathed before she was knocked down from her mecha .She gripped her arm as he drew closer .

''G-Get back . Get back .GET BACK!''She lifted her arm and an electric blue bubble formed around her .He fired a Hop Jack only for it to get shocked by the lightning sparking around her .She looked at her hand and breathed heavily .

''H-How'd I do that...?'' she asked in a hoarse whisper .He glared at her and grabbed her by the waist .

''LET . HER .GO!''commanded a voice .She glanced behind herself and gasped at the sight of Eli with his blaster .Twist growled and let her go..but not before kissing her lips .She pulled away from him in an instant and slapped him as hard as she could , knocking him over with the hit .She wiped at her lips and glared at him in disgust .

''You really are sick!''

''Oh come on!I can relate to you more than he can!We both are orphans!'' She clenched her fists in anger .

''I know .And that's one of the reasons I joined them!Why I like Eli!He know how I feel more than you!He and I lost our fathers because of your boss!You...You just want revenge!I want to free my home from his evil ways!Not for him to...to die!I want the ghouls to return to normality!''She closed her eyes tightly as hot rage filled tears fell .Eli walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder .

''Him?!Why him!?He doesn't like you at all!He just feels sorry for you!But I...I do like you!'' shouted Twist .She glared at him .

''Leave .Leave now Twist!''she hissed .He scowled at Eli before mounting his hyena mecha and riding away .She fought back tears the best she could and steadied her breathing .

''He and I will never be alike...All he wants is to destroy...Destroy you Eli and...and take me away from you...''He lifted her face to look into the teary eyes of hers .

'Don't worry...I won't let him...''

* * *

Twist watched them from afar .He shot daggers at Eli with his eyes .

''That's what you think Shane...She will be with me...one way or another!''


	6. Chapter 6

One month...The time it had taken for Blakk to get all the money he needed...The time it took for him to break her spirit...

"I...I can't believe he just...he just took her away..." Eli sighed , fighting back tears. He had lost the two people who he had loved-his dad and Elina- to Blakk .She had given in...Let him take her prisoner to save them .He looked at his beat up hand .The Goon Doc had done damage , but if Elina hadn't been taken...Slugterra's last living Shane would have been finished .She had traded in her freedom for his cure .But now...it seemed all hope was lost for all of them .Blaze and Elina's other slugs had taken refuge and managed to evade capture by Blakk .Blaze nuzzled his hand and chirped at him sadly to comfort him .

"I miss her too..." he heard Trixie say .He stood without another word and went to his room with his slugs and Elina's following him .

Meanwhile...

Elina sat against the wall of the room .She had to do it .If not ...Eli would have ...would have died and Slugterra would no longer have a Shane to protect it .She closed her eyes and cried softly to herself .It had been a costly choice , because she could never leave the cidatel , but she knew it was for her land .Eli had to stay .Looking at the clock , she fought back tears and listened to the sound of the clock's ticking .Her thoughts were broken however when Twist walked into the room .

"Ever heard of knocking genius?" She spat out and turned her back to him .She never wanted to see him again .It was his fault Eli had gotten hit by the Goon Doc .It had been meant fr her...but Eli had pushed her out of the way and gotten hit instead. He rolled his eyes and turned her around .

"Get out .I never wanna see you as long as I live!" Her voice carried a fierce tone he had never heard in any voice .

"What's wrong? Miss Hero Boy already?"he taunted .She grabbed him by the collar and threw him off her bed .

"I said get out!Now LEAVE!"She roared at him before pushing him out of her room and locking the door .He grinned and walked to Blakk's office .

"How has our newest guest been settling in Twist?"he asked without a glance at his apprentice .He rolled his eyes .

"Still moping about the Shane kid ,"he answered .

_At the hideout_

The slugs all gathered in Elina's bedroom and sat in a group , facing Burpy and Blaze .

_'Ok team! We have to get Elina back to the gang! Eli has been unable to fight-and not just because of his injury! If we want to get things back to normal , we need ro get her back!'_

_'YEAH!'_

_'Uh Burpy? One minor thing you forgot to think about-no one understands us! Eli knows very little! He can't speak slug!'_

_'Oh...right...Forgot that for a sec .Then first order of business is to somehow cheer up Eli and then we get a plan to get back Elina!'_

* * *

Elina tried freeing herself from the grasp of his goons .

"LET ME GO!" she screamed with all her might as the world around her suddenly began to turn black...

"So what are you doing to her exactly?" Asked Twist .Blakk smirked and watched as a dark red aura surrounded her .

"Her pure slug powers can be tainted , Twist .If we use a small amount of Dark Water , we can in a way ghoul her into her dark opposite..."They turned back to see Elina has drastically changed from how she once looked .Ripped jeans , a leather biker vest , red midriff top , high heeled boots , black hair with red edges tips , red lipstick and eyeshadow. And to top it all of , her tender cyan eyes were now a vicious red .

"How do you feel Elina?" She glared at Twist with a malicious grin .

"The name's Shadow pretty boy .And as for how I feel..."She cncentrated and a black flame formed in her hand .

"Powerful...and ready to fight the Shane Gang..."


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow laughed at the look Eli and his parhetic little friends gave her .

"Why hello Eli!Thought you'd find that perfect little pest I used to be?" She grinned .Trixie reached for her blaster but Blaze caught her attention and signed for her to stop .Shadow laughed and grabbed the blaack and red blaster on her belt .She loaded a Pyringo and fired it at her .

"TRIXIE!" Shouted the gruop .She coughed but gave them a thumbs up to symbol she was fine .

"You know! I thought that becoming dark was a bad idea Eli...but now I see...my powers have completely _**SPARKED** _ alive!"She raised a gloved hand and sent bolts of red lightning at them .Eli kept him eyes glued on her .This wasn't Elina .He knew she wojld never have done this , let herself become the girl before him .

"Elina!? I know you can hear me! Please fight back! You are strong! I...I..."She laughed wickedly .

"What? Poor little Eli is tongue tied?" She taunted .Her eyes locked with his .She tried looking away from him .A pain shooting through her heart stopped her .Eli gasped when hesaw her red eyes began to turn slightly cyan .She gripped her head painfully .

"E-E-El-l-li? What's goin o-NO! I won't be her again! I am Shadow! Queen of...of Darkness!"she stated. He ducked from a Hop Jack she fired and ran closer to her as his gang fought some of Blakk's workers and Twist .He gripped her shoulders tightly and looked her straight in the eye .

"No you're not .You're Elina Shae ; slug expertise , singer , artist , fighter , part of the Shane Gang...and the girl I love..."Her eyes widened as he leaned in and captured her lips .Lines became webs of bright cyan contrasting with her red eyes .Love...Eli Shane loved...her? She closed her eyes and returned the kiss as her appearance changed once more to the one they all knew so well .Eli pulled away and looked at her with a loving smile .Twist however glared at him in hatred .The one chance he had to turn Elina his had just vanished .How could he!? Elina had been Shadow for almost 2 months! She had made sure the spell would never break!

"This ends now Eli Shane!"Elina gasped and they both ducked from a ghoul .Her eyes blazed with anger .She focuses all her will power and took water from the air around her and moved it into a spinning ring around her .She narrowed her eyes at them and shot out the beams with power .The current was too strong and threw him back .

"Run guys! Before they begin attacking again!" She warned and mounted with Eli on Lucky. She yelped as he took off too fast and she held him tighter .He laughed and increased his speed .

"N-Not funny Eli! I know what you're doing! " she stuttered as her face began turning pink .He grinned and slowed down as they reached the hideout .She sighed in relief and almost broke down when her slugs rushed over to her in joy .

"BLAZE! Oh I missed all of you guys! You have no idea how much I did!

Later...

She watched Eli as he played with Mo and Burpy , trying to catch them .She smiled a little and walked over to them .

''Hey guys..."she said in a weak voice .Eli turned to look at her and helped her sit down .

"How do you feel?"he asked with a tinge of worry in his voice .She gave him a weak grin and held his hand .

"I...I'm fine now Eli. So...is what you said true? Do...Do you love me? " asked the navy haired girl with a blush on her face .He smiled sheepishly .

"Yeah well...I um..." he stuttered trying to find the right words , She laughed and hugged him .

"It's ok Eli...I love you too..."


	8. Chapter 8

Elina fought back tears as she tried to speak .Her friends had to know about Shadow now more than ever .

"She...She's my dark half I guess...After I breathed in the mist of Dark Water I...I began to change...All the good posotive energy within me was...was crushed! She was ruthless and...and was willing to destroy all of you if it meant becoming more powerful...I...I...I can't believe...believe she was me...or that I was her..."She closed her eyes and held her head ,"I...I'm so sorry...I could have hurt you all if...if I hadn't fougt back and contacted Eli..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Trixie .Elina took a deep breath and looked up at them .

"My psychic energy isn't that strong but it has a strong enough conection to...to let me have contacted Eli during dreams .That's how I kept from turning into her .The cyan in my eyes appeared whenever I was remembered. ...Shadow tried stomping down the good memories of you and ...well I fought back .I tried my best and made her dream of all the fun times we had...like when we found out Rookie's species or when we got back at Billy for pranking me! It all triggered a small reaction...That's why I was able to speak to Eli..."She looked up at him with tear stained eyes .The sight would break any heart .She was a kind and loving girl , one who could cure the purest of harts...all but Blakk's . He smiled .

"Even when you didn't contact me...I...I um still dreamed about you...and how we were going to rescue you one way or another...I'm just..glad we got you back ,"He put his arm around her and Trixie a hand on her shoulder .She smiled through the tears and laughed a little .

"You know, when I first joined you guys...I thought I must've been nuts at the time! Me fight against Blakk? I was in doubt...and Shadow used that to make me weak .But...our crazy nutty family here has always brought me back on my feet! I know that with you guys around...I'm never truly alone..."Blaze and the other slugs cheered at her, making her giggle .They all were filled with joy at her laughter .They had missed it for so long , it felt like he moment was unreal!Blaze hopped on her shoulder and squeaked happily .Elina rolled her eyes and laughed . Leave it to an infurnus like Blaze to brag she had restored Elina!

"Now...What are we gonna do? Blakk has gone too far! He ghouled me! We need a way of somehow stopping the biggest plan he has!" She said with a glint shining in her eyes .They all grinned and nodded .Blakk had gone as far as hurting one of their own and that was just a ticking time bomb about to be set off...


	9. Chapter 9

She had to blink twice to process what she'd just been told. Mother? The lady with bright green eyes and golden hair was her mom?

"I'm not your birth mother, darling , but rather the one who raised you after your real one died a month after your birth .I must say however...you do look alike with her and your father .Same tan skin as him and the hair , no brown eyes but cyan like your mom ," she explained and held Elina's chin up .

"Thank you?" She guessed .So this lady wasn't her real mom! Thank goodness!

"So uh...mom...why didn't you look for me when I went missing?" She asked her mom , Alicia .She let go of her chin and looked at her clothes .

"What in the world are you wearing sweetheart!?" She shrieked .Elina glanced at her clothing .It was the clothes she always wore .She looked at Eli and shrugged .

"It's what I always wear .I'm a slinger and also fighting for Slugterra with Eli and my friends ,"she replied and gestured toher other friends .Her stepmom simply gave them a disgusted look .

"Your...friends? But I thought you would have joined a much more...classy crowd ,"Elina glared at her with anger .

"Look they're my friends and Eli knows how I feel a lot more than you do! After dad died...I was raised by slugs in Phantom Forest .They helped me and then I met Will Shane .Then Eli and his friends came...long story short is...I thought that since you raised me...I thought you'd be happy to see the daughter of your husband become a strong girl...but I guess..."She trailed off and looked at her with a devilish grin , "But I guess since you were gonna give me away to Blakk when you first found out about my powers , you don't really care now? Do you?"She finished as her friends all pulled out their blasters .Alicia growled at her .

"How dare you accuse me of such a barbaric thing?!"She proclaimed to Elina .

"Save it! We know you worked with Blakk and only married my dad to hand me off so he could turn me into a ghoul girl for his own use! Now...I say you leave , mother , before me and my friends pull the trigger and send you off to jail!" she growled , pointing at the necklace with the Blakk Industries insignia around her neck .

''Why you worthless , uncaring child!I knew I should've given you to Blakk the first moment I saw you!How dare you threaten your own mother!?''

''You are not nor ever will be my mother!Now LEAVE!'' she said through gritted teeth .Tears pricked her eyes painfully as her stepmom left on her black and red horse mecha .She fell to her knees and began to cry .

''I-I hate her!I can't believe she just...just was gonna hand me off to be destroyed!''She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she knew it was Eli in an instant .

''I don't need pity Eli...I get that you're sorry and um...w-with me being your um girlfriend you wanna see me happy and not crying but...I-I just can't...'' she managed to say .

''Look...I-I know how it feels to have a broken heart...When you left for a year...I..I kept wishing and hoping you'd come back ...to us...t-to me...and when I saw you at that party..I so badly wanted to talk to you...but then you left and I didn't get a chance...'' he sighed before continuing ,''But then I saw you with the Shadow Clan and...they said something about us...something about auras alining...''

'I've heard of that!That if you and another's auras mix it means you are tied to each other's destinies and maybe futures!"explained Kord .Eli shot him a look and turned red .

"Kord!" he snapped .Elina rolled her eyes and gave him a playful push .

"*sigh*I just wanna go home guys...I hope I never see her again for as long as I live..." she hissed and mounted her white and turquoise tigress mecha , Luna .

* * *

_"Momma? Momma where are you?!" She cried out in the darkness .She looked around frantically in hopes of finding her_

_'I am here my darling...Follow my voice...Follow my voice...my voice...' she heard a silken whiper say in her ears .She ran towards it but found nothing at all ._

_"Momma! Pappa! Where are you!?" She shouted in fear .She fell to her knees and cried .She covered her face as tears fell down ._

_"Momma? Pappa? Please...I don't wanna be alone...somebody please save me..." she pleaded into the darkness .Her short navy locks fell over her face ._

_'Elina...follow us...we will show you the way..."She looked up and gasped to see her mother and father standing before her ._

_"Momma! Pappa! Oh I love you..."They held their daughter in their arms ._

_'And so do we...' whispered her mother .She looked at the black haired woman .Her skin was pale and her cyan eyes shined with the love ahe had ._

_'We always will Elina...Even if we cannot be with you now...it doesn't mean we will never stop being proud of you...'_


	10. Chapter 10

Elina looked at Eli from far away as he held Burpy and a picture of his dad .He was talking to the Infurnus , and she knew it was something she should stay away from .A tear pricked her eye as she thought of her mom and dad .They had died loving her, but she never had the chance to tell them goodbye ...Her thoughts were broken when she heard someone crying .She knew it wasn't herself , so she looked back at Eli .She walked over but stopped when the cold air coming from the balcony hit her. She grabbed a blanket and put around herself as she walked out and sat next to Eli .

"Really miss him huh?" She asked quietly, but it was enough to catch his attention .He looked up with tears in his eyes .

"Yeah...You shouldn't see me like this Elina...Being a Shane , I...I shouldn't cry .Falling while protecting Slugterra is...is a risk that-"

"Eli. Just because you're a Shane , it doesn't change anything .Everyone cries and feels bad when they lose family .How do you think I felt before I left for that whole year? I hated myself for thinking you would like me , but hey .Look at us now .A Shane , from the way I hear and , learned from your dad , is a hero but also just a human .We all are and no one has the ability to change that Eli .If you cry, that doesn't make you a weak person .Being a Shane...is being able to connect with Slugterra , but also the people ,"He smiled weakly and brushed away the tears .

"So? Being a Shane is about being connected huh? Well then that'd make you Elina _Shane _because of how connected you are to Slugterra!"She blushed .

"ELI! You know it's Shae! Not Shane! If people keep that up , and we're adults , they'll think I'm your wife!" She laughed with a blushing face .

"Well...it might now be too bad if you think about it..."Her eyes widened and she felt her face go a deeper shade of red .

"E! I'm serious! Unless I was married to you(spoiler alert!) I'd be fine with it an-Wait a minute! You just wanted me to talk about it! Why you..."She pushed him playfully and he caught her in his arms .Elina tried freeing herself but it was pointless .That only made his hold around her grow tighter .She gave in and lay her head on his chest as they watched the Lumino ores go out till it turned dark out .Her eyes closed sleepily and a yawn escaped her lips .Eli chuckled and brought her closer to him till he himself was almost asleep .

Hours later...

Eli woke up outside with a blanket and Elina .She was shaking in her sleep and tears fell down her face. She tried to mumble words , but nothing happened .He looked at her worried and gently kissed her lips .Her eyes slowly opened .

"Well hello Sleeping Beauty!" He joked. She laughed lightly and returned the kiss .

"Very funny .So if I'm a princess I guess you're my knight in shining armor? Or is it my prince charming? " she teased him back .He laughed and picked her up bridal style .

"Tough princess are ya? I say I'm a bit of both!" He laughed and carried her inside .

"Oooh! Did you guys get married? Why didn't you invite us to the wedding?" Asked Kord and Trixie .Elina blushed and rolled her eyes with a light giggle .

''You know one of these days , all that teasing just might end up as something come true...'' she warned .


	11. Chapter 11

She held the small child in her arms as ghouls were fired all around her and her friends .She looked at Eli and Trixie with tearful eyes .

''How could he possibly be this heartless?He-He's going to harm all the people here in the cavern!'' she managed to say .The young orphaned baby in her arms cried softly .

''It's ok little one...everything will be fine...You'll be fine...'' she whispered and held the baby girl closer .Most of the orphans of the building fled , but the little baby in her arms couldn't get away .She looked at Eli .He held her shoulder and nodded .

''Get to safety now .We'll come and find you once this end .Now go!'' She nodded and grabbed the hood of her small cloak and ran .She hid under the black as night hood and ran through the forest with the child in her arms .The baby held to her as they slowed down .She began to cry softly .Elina gasped and hushed the baby girl .

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream  
Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream

The baby looked up at her with sleepy eyes before growing quiet .She gasped at the sound of mechas and hid in a cave as Blakk himself and his men rode past .

''She got away sir...Maybe it's for the best if she stays away from them ,'' said one of his workers before they left to search another area .She sighed and looked at the baby in her arms .She was fast asleep .Elina smiled weakly and put down her hood as she heard Eli's voice calling her name .She ran over to him and hugged him as best as she could with the sleeping child in her arms .

''Hmm...Are you sure you aren't married guys?'' teased Kord .Elina rolled her eyes and looked at the baby .

''At least you guys are safe...Are you guys alright?'' asked Eli as a blush mirroring hers appeared .She nodded .

''We're fine Eli...L-Let's just head back before these guys start up the teasing again...'' He smiled and gave her a kiss of the cheek .

''Will do Mrs .Shane!'' he joked with a military salute .She turned red and elbowed him the best she could .

''V-Very funny Eliott Shane!Now let's g-Wait...where's my mecha-beast guys?'' she asked , noticing the white tigress missing .Kord looked at Trixie helplessly .

''She um...got trashed by an Amperling...She won't be working till I can fix her...Sorry Elina ,''She groaned and wrapped the baby in her arms in the cloak's soft velvet like fabric .

''Then who am I gonna ride wi-Oh no...no no no no!''She exclaimed when she saw the looks they gave her and Eli .She sighed and mounted behind him on Lucky as they rode off .

* * *

''Elisa!Oh thank goodness she's alright!Thank you Ms .Shane ,"Elina blushed at the snickers around her .

"*Sigh*It's Shae not Shane ma'am but it was no problem ...I'll return soon to see them again..." she said with a kind smile before they left the orphanage

* * *

She sang the lullaby quietly to herself as she drew a small picture from a recent dream of hers .It was embarrassing to talk about it since...it was about her and Eli married! She really hoped it was a dream and not one of her visions that came and went as they pleased each day .She smiled and finished drawing the eyes of the baby her older self was holding when a hand snatched away the journal

"Hey! Very funny! Now give it back!" She laughed and reached for the journal .She blushed when she saw Eli was whom held it and was about to run off when he spoke .

"Is...Is that us?"She turned bright red and nodded slightly before noticing he was smiling .

"You sure you don't wanna marry me when we're older?" He teased before she pushed him playfully .

"Very funny mister .I for one am not daydreaming of a wedding just yet! Though your fangirls might be-the wedding of themselves and you!"


	12. Chapter 12

Climbing on Luna as they left for a mission , Elina couldn't shake the feeling of somebody watching her from afar .She looked back out of the corner of her eye but only saw Kord and Trixie riding behind her .A small frown found it's way onto her features and she sighed .This had happened for weeks now .It wasn't a good thing .If someone was after them , they could be out to harm any of them-Eli ,herself ,Kord ,Trixie ,Pronto ,and maybe even their slugs .She snapped back to reality when Blaze chirped .

'_Are you ok Elina?You've been acting strange lately you know .Is it because of Blakk?Twist?S-Shadow!?'_ squeaked the Infurnus .Elina rolled her eyes and replied in the same language to calm her down and keep the secret from her friends .

'_I-I'm fine Blaze but lately...haven't you felt like someone is watching us?Following us from afar?' _she whispered .She sighed and closed her eyes ...

From afar a figure in a black and red outfit watched .Her long ash colored hair reached to her waist as piercing black eyes stared at Elina .A Frightgeist slug sat on her shoulder .Ashani gripped her black and purple blaster , her knuckles turning white as a result .

"She'll pay...Trust me boy...She .Will .Pay..."hissed Ashani .She climbed on her savage black saber tooth mecha and ignited a small pure blood-red flame .

"Good...Those power ups Blakk chose to 'give' me shall we say...will work on her greatly ..." she said with an evil grin .

A week later...

Elina sat alone near a riverbank , watching as the slugs played together .She couldn't shake off the feeling of so eone watching her .She told herself to ignore it as she began to use her powers .Twirling her fingers , a small trail of pale turquoise light appeared .She laughed and drew out the shape of a heart in the air .Uniting her hands , she turned it into a small ball of pure light .

"I look like a witch! A good one though not an evil one...like her..." she laughed and stood up .She looked at a mushroom with a silly smile .

"Hmm...Twist and turns of fate shall be...Turn this mushroom into a tree!" She giggled as she recited the goofy spell .The ball of magic hit the mushroom but it retained it's shape .She sighed and lay down in the grass .

"Guess I'm not a witch! Oh well!" She said to Blaze .The Infurnus giggled but suddenly began chirping in alarm .

"What's wrong Blaze?"

"I can give you a hint...Elina Shane..." hissed a venom dripping voice .Elina gasped and stood up .

"A-Ashani...If I've told you once I've told you a million times...It's Shae! S-H-A-E! Not .Shane!" She snapped at the witch of the Deep Caverns .Ashani scoffed and fired a ray of shadowy light at the teen .

"*Gasp*Uh oh!"She lifted her hand to shield herself from the impact of the light but it never came .Looking up , she saw the Shadow Clan .

"Huh...Seems you made some allies since our last encounter...You got lucky this time Elina...but watch your back..." she hissed and left in a flash .Elina felt her heart caught in her throat at the moment of sudden terror .

"She's...She's back...No this can't be good..." she gasped and faced the leader of the Shadow Clan , now wearing her Shadow Talker .

**_Whom is this girl of darkness young enchantress? She radiates the ancient and dark energy of the Deep Caverns_**

"That because she's from there .Her name is Ashani .She used to be my best friend when we were young...but then she changed completely ," she said in a hushed shaking tone .She held her hands together , on the brink of tears . The clan chief looked at her in an understanding manner .

_**She has grown into the ways of ddarkness .Ways that are not meant to be here in our lands .Slugterra and the Deep Caverns must never join .You must send her back , daughter of Elijah Shae .Only you can send her back**_** ,**

"Wait what do you mean only I can send her back? I-I can't do that! My powers aren't even that strong!" She pleaded but the clan members only left in a flash of shadowy smoke .She sighed and fell to her knees .

"Me...I'm always the victim aren't I?First Twist , then Blakk , and now Ashani...I wish I'd never met Eli...It's my fault if he gets hurt. I can't let that happen...I have to fight her Blaze...without my friends...I gotta go at this alone "


	13. Chapter 13

Elina held the small locket Ashani has given her years ago when she was her friend .Now...she was her enemy .

"Oh Ash...Why? Why did you throw away your life to just...be like this..." she muttered , looking at the picture inside .She tore it out in a flash and lit it up with a small flame spark .

"She's a threat ! Ugh focus Elina!You gotta find a way to send you her back to the Deep Caverns!Ghouls are out of the question obviously .I can't get near them or...I turn into a certain girl whom I'll never name ," she sighed and looked at her slug team . Blaze chirped at her .

_'Hey no sweat Elina! You totally got this! Right team?! '_

_'YEAH! Goooo ELINA! You can do it! You have power afterall!'_

"Yes...But she does too guys and hers are evil ,'' she pointed out and sighed .This was a hard battle to fight .It would become near impossible to defeat her .Tears pricked her eyes painfully but she blinked them away .No fear is what she needed .

"Guys? And girls...You cannot tell Eli or anyone else ok? We can't risk him or anyone else getting hurt because of my stupid actions ," she explained in a hushed tone .Her slugs saluted with a nod and went off to play with Eli's other slugs .She smiled and sat alone in her room , doodling away...She stopped when a tear hit the page .She looked up and saw her face in th mirror , stained by tears .The memory of Ash played in her mind ...

_Two girls ran barefoot through the forest , one with navy hair and another with ash black hair of her own . They ran and stopped ._

_"Ash? You have heard of Dr Blakk right?"_

_"*Smiles*Yeah! My daddy works for him! And with my daddy's smarts and other stuff Dr Blakk said he can even get rich enough to buy back our old house! So I won't live in this crummy ol forest!"_

_"Crummy? B-But Ash!This is where I live! Dr Blakk said he wants to get rid of it!Tell your daddy! Please!Tell him so I won't lose my house! "_

_"Too late Ellie! And by the way! I know about your stupid powers! Well I have some too!" She lifted her hand and blasted Elina on the back of her neck ._

_"Ouch!But Ash!"_

_"You're not my bff anymore! All you are is a freaky!"_

Elina opened her eyes with a gasp .She blinked through her tears and clenched her fists .

''You chose your path Ash...and I chose mine too...'' she sobbed and sighed .

Meanwhile...

Ash glared at the picture of Elina before tearing it out

''No .Mercy...she will vanish...''


	14. Chapter 14

Ash stood before Elina , blaster ready .

''Guess your little 'plan' didn't work so well huh Shae?'' she smirked and was about to fire the Tempesto at her when Elina kicked away the blaster and ran .

''T-That's where you're wrong Ash! My plan is coming along just fine!" She shouted as a single tear fell down her face .She lifted her palm to show a ball of light energy simulating the powers of a Boon Doc slug .

"What? Are you gonna heal me?"

"Not exactly...Please let this work..." Elina held the orb above her head as waves of pure energy contrasted with Ash's dark shadowy energy .She gritted her teeth in anger and sent a wave of sharp icicles at Elina .She flipped away from the but winced in pain at the sharp pain as one cut her shoulder slightly .

''This ends now Elina Shae!No mercy!'' she growled and hit Elina with a black energy .The navy haired girl fell unconscious to the ground as Ash walked away and mounted her mecha , leaving Elina .Blaze chirped frantically at her slinger .

''Who...Who are you?W-Where am I'' she asked once she woke up .Blaze and her other slugs looked at Elina in alarm .She looked confused at Blaze .

''W-What's wrong lil one?Is everything ok?'' she asked the orange slug .

_'YES!YOU LOST YOUR MEMORY ELINA!'_ she squeaked at her slinger .Elina?So that's her name?...

* * *

Ok I know its short just hope ya like it!


	15. Chapter 15

The slugs looked at Elina with worry .Their slinger had just lost her memory!How would they even tell Eli?!

"What is it?'' Elina asked them confused more than ever in her life .

''Elina?Where are y-Oh!There you a-What happened here!?" He asked and dismounted Lucky , running over to her .She looked up at him confused and took his hand as he helped her up .

"I...I dunno...Um...who are you? And how do you know my name?" She asked him with a puzzled glance .He looked at her confused then he saw the glint within her eyes . It was curiosity...he felt worry begin to form in his heart .

"Elina...It's me Eli...Eli Shane?" No recognition . She still looked at him with cautious eyes .

"Look...I dunno who you are and how you know me...but what do you want?" She hissed at him . He stepped back . It was clear to him now...she didn't remember anything...

"I'm Eliott Shane , leader of the Shane Gang...Son of William Shane .And how I know you...You're my girlfriend!"She froze . Girlfriend?But...she didn't...

"You don't remember...You lost your memory..." he explained .Elina looked up with tears streaming down .

"What? But...How...how will I get it ba-"She was cut short as he kissed her deeply , catching her off guard . She pulled away when suddenly memories of the past flowed into her mind all at once . Eli smiled weakly . She didn't want her to worry for him...The Shadow Clan had told him about how...he could share his light to heal...but the amount used by him...was his life force...He began to cough horribly .

"Eli!"The navy haired hero went limp and collapsed , remaining lifeless .

"Eli?! No no! Pl-Please no!" she cried , trying to wake him . He remained limp . Tears streamed down her face without stopping .

''Eli please!W-Wake up!P-P-Please!I need you...'' she choked out before the sound of mechas and her friends filled her ears...

* * *

Wat up guys?!So so sorry this story has been on hiatus but...I just never found the time or correct words for the chapter!So...

Will Eli wake up?Review how you think he will wake up...


End file.
